Give You The Moon
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: This is an Austin/Ally/Dez love triangle. Dez asks Ally out, but not after she begins to realize her feelings for Austin. Rated T... I guess. May end up going to an M soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Give You the Moon by Aubree Powders (An Austin and Ally fanfiction)**

Ally Dawson woke up one beautiful Saturday morning, just knowing that it was the perfect time to write a song. "I'd give you the moon if I had to; I'd write every song just about you. Can't you see I'd give anything for us to be together?" she wrote on a paper in her songbook. She used it as both a journal and a songbook, so it was very close to her at all times. Her friends were not allowed to touch it, not to mention open it and look at the contents. She called her song, "Give You the Moon" and wrote a little A.D. by it. She then looked at her alarm clock. It read 10:45 a.m. "Oh my GOD!" she screamed. "I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR MY JOB!" She burst into her closet, sorted through a pile of clothes, ate her cereal as if she was a lion who had just murdered a baby gazelle, and ran to her father's music store, Sonic Boom. She walked through the doors just as her father said, "It's 11:00 Ally," He seemed calm. "You are right on time. I have to talk with the music dealer in Kentucky, so I won't be back until next week. Until I get back, you are in charge of the store. Remember, okay, sweetie?" Ally looked at her father. "Of course, dad, I'll remember. Bye, dad! Have a safe trip!" she yelled to her father, who was already headed toward the parking lot. "Bye, Ally!" he yelled back. Then, as if she had blinked, he was gone. Her best friend, Trish, walked in at that moment and said, "Guess who got a job at the cell phone accessory cart?" Ally's throat felt like it would shut and cut off all of the oxygen in her body. "You're working with Dallas?" Trish nodded and said, "I even got his PHONE NUMBER!" Ally's eye twitched in jealousy. "Y-YOU, got DALLAS' ph-ph-PHONE NUMBER!" Trish said, "Yeah. I literally just said that." She walked over to the guitar aisle when their friend Dez walked in. "Hey, Dez," Ally said, smiling. She liked Dez. Dez was funny and sweet. "Hey, Ally. Hi, Trish," Dez replied back to them. Trish made a face to herself and Dez made one back. Dez immediately became more serious and stopped making faces at Trish. "Uh, Ally?" Ally seemed hopeful that maybe Dez would ask her out, but what Dez said was, "I was kind of hoping you could write a song for Austin. See, no one knows who he is anymore. It's been like a year since he's been famous." Ally's grin turned into a bored expression. "Yeah, so what am I supposed to do about it?" "I need you to write a song especially for Austin. He's more into love songs now, if that helps." Ally remembered her songbook in the attic of the store, and said, "Hold on, Dez. I think I can help. Trish, you take charge of the store." She ran up the stairs and into the attic. She remembered some of the stuff from the year before. Austin had made renovations to the room up there where she kept her piano and instruments. She noticed the songbook on the piano and grabbed it. When she walked back downstairs, Dez and Trish were fighting over an oboe. "MINE!" Dez said. "NO! IT'S MINE!" Trish said. Ally grabbed the oboe and said, "MINE," and put it back on the shelf. She tore a page of the book off. "Hmm," said Dez. "It's called 'Give You the Moon.' That's Austin's last name! Clever, aren't you, Miss Dawson?" Ally blushed a little. She could tell. Her cheeks felt like they were burning. "Well, I try." Dez flashed a smile at Ally. Ally noticed that it had been a long time since she had seen Dez smile, but she liked it. "So, this is it?" Ally nodded, and said, "Yep. This is it. The song that Austin's going to sing is right there." She looked into Dez's eyes. "Thanks, and now I have to ask you another thing." Ally smiled, said, "Yeah, what?" and knew through the look in Dez's eyes that it was going to be something really romantic. "You, uh, want to go out sometime?" Ally smiled, nodded, and Dez said, "Okay, uh, how does Friday work for you?" Ally thought to herself. "It's free. At what time are you planning this, uh, 'date?'" "7?" "And where will we go?" "How does dinner and a movie sound?" Ally smiled. "It sounds great to me, Dez. Bye!" She felt a burst of happiness. Trish made fake gagging noises behind them. Dez walked out of the store, with the piece of paper in his hand.

Austin Moon woke up that afternoon with the sudden urge to visit his old friend, Ally Dawson. But instead, he was greeted with Dez handing him a piece of paper. "This, my friend, is your savior." Austin was still half-asleep when he got the paper, but read the whole thing through. "Who wrote this?" he said, in astonishment. "Ally did. And guess what?" Dez asked. "I'm going on a DATE with her!" Austin immediately had his eyes open wide in shock. "ALLY DAWSON IS GOING OUT WITH YOU?" Austin rubbed his eyes and pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. "Yep, this Friday, at 7, my man. Dinner and a movie and possibly a kiss or two." Austin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had always liked Ally, but had no idea that Ally had liked Dez. "ARE YOU MAD?" he asked his red-headed friend. "No, I'm Dez," he replied. Austin knew that Dez had had a crush on Ally, but didn't know that Ally would ever feel the same way and say yes when he made a move. If Austin was going to win Ally, he had to play rough. "Dez, what if I said that I liked Ally?" Dez stared at him for a moment, surprised, but then broke out into sudden laughter. "YOU can NOT like Ally. It is BRO CODE!" Austin laughed nervously. "Dude, I was joking." Dez looked at Austin, confused, and said, "I don't get it." "Never mind," he said, wondering if there was an exception in the bro code. Dez had made up this "bro code" in one of the notebooks in his backpack. "Rule one: Always stand up for your bro. Rule two: Never make a move on his girl. Rule three: NO EXCEPTIONS." Austin remembered. "Oh, well real smooth, Austin," he thought.

Ally was doodling in her songbook, when Trish walked up to her and took the book. Ally became infuriated. "GIVE IT BACK!" she screamed. Trish looked at the doodles. "Gross! You can have it! It has Dez + Ally all over it and hearts. You, my friend, are SICK." She handed it back to Ally and walked out of the store. All of a sudden, her old friend, Austin Moon, ran through the door. "ALLY DAWSON, WE NEED TO TALK." He sounded urgent, and Ally could tell that something was wrong by the tone of his voice. "What do you want, Austin?" "I want to know why Dez asked you out and why you said yes." "What's the matter? Jealous, much?" "No, I'm not!" Austin's cheeks turned bright red as soon as he said it. "Well, then why are you blushing, Austin?" "Ally, I know that you've never been THAT into Dez." Ally said, quietly, "People can change." "What?" "PEOPLE CAN CHANGE, Austin. You know? Maybe I changed!" Austin looked her in the eye and said, "Don't say that, Ally. You've always been the ONE thing in my crazy messed up life that's been normal, and now YOU'RE turning crazy and messed up, too?" Ally felt that he was right in the pit of her stomach. "I...I've changed, Austin. You need to accept that." She looked him in the eye. Instead of a feeling of guilt in her stomach now, though, was the feeling of a million butterflies trapped in it. His eyes were light hazel, and forgiving, and kind, but she noticed in the corners that there were tears in them. "I'm sorry, Austin…" she said. But then, something in those bright eyes compelled her to pick up the phone, call Dez, and tell him that she couldn't make it to the date.

Dez was heartbroken. The girl of his dreams had said yes when he asked her out, and now she couldn't go because she was moving to Canada. Or at least that was what she said on the phone. His eyes filled with tears as he said her name again. "Ally Dawson." He couldn't say it anymore.

Austin looked at Ally. "Who did you just call?" "Dez…" she said, quietly. "Really? Well, what did you say to him?" "I cancelled our date." "What! He'll be heartbroken! He'll have to quit being my manager! Why did you DO that!" Ally couldn't tell Austin why. She had no idea herself why she would do something like that to Dez. Maybe she didn't have feelings for Dez after all. Maybe, she'd been after the wrong guy. Maybe… she had feelings for… AUSTIN. This could be the start of a beautiful nightmare, she thought…

**A/N: This is a one-shot, possibly two-shot, depending on the amount of readers/favorites/good reviews... So... yeah. I guess... goodbye for now?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Give You the Moon by Aubree Powders (An Austin and Ally fan fiction)**

Chapter Two: Cheats and Serenades

"Well? Ally? I'm waiting for an answer." She still couldn't reply. Only a little bit of a mumble came out of her mouth. She could only stare at him. But what came next was a shock to both of them. Ally couldn't help it. She walked toward him for a little bit, and then she kissed him. Not a short kiss on the cheek. A long kiss on the lips, it was. He stood, stunned. "What did you just do, Ally?" "I…I…I kissed you." He looked at her. "Why?" "Because I wanted to? I don't know." "But… I thought you liked Dez, and I thought you HATED me!" "I…I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I'M SO CRAZY! HOW CAN I DO THIS TO DEZ!" Ally was so confused. She didn't want to hurt Dez's feelings, but she had some stored away feelings for Austin. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" she said out loud. She stared at Austin, dumbfounded. He started to grin and said, "I think I know, Ally. YOU like me!" She looked at him, but in the back of her mind, she knew he was right.

Austin was shocked. MORE than shocked, he was HAPPY. Ally Dawson, the girl he had once thought of as just a friend, had kissed him. And she LIKED him as well, to top things off. She bit her lip and replied to him, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I'm just a little confused right now, okay, Austin? Is THAT the answer you want?" He wanted to kiss her again, and say, "No. The answer I want is that you don't like me. You LOVE me. And I feel the same." But instead, he cursed and said, "Damn, Ally… Um… I guess, for now, yeah." She stared down at the boots she was wearing and said, "Well… shit. I guess Dez and I are out of the picture. Unless of course, we keep this a secret and don't tell anybody." He began to sweat and replied, "Secret's safe with me. You know, if you wanna kiss me again, you can… I mean, uh…" His face turned bright red as soon as the words left his mouth. She grinned. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Austin?" He hiccupped. Oh God, he thought. I never do this. Only in front of girls I really like… FUUUUUUUUUCK. He stared down at his own shoes, then slowly tilted his head upwards to face her. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Is that the answer you want?" She grinned a little and said, "For now, yeah."

Well, she took him up on his offer. She kissed him again. And again. And again. Soon, they were up in the attic of the store, both half-naked. Ally knew it was wrong, but she wanted it. She liked Austin… Nope. She LOVED Austin. But she still was stringing Dez along. She felt torn. "Fuck," she said, under her breath. Austin must have heard and said, "What's wrong, Ally?" She grabbed her boots and dress and started putting them on. "You KNOW I still haven't officially broken things off with Dez. It… It just feels wrong. I'm sorry. As soon as I tell Dez the deal's off, we can start a relationship. But, for now, it feels like I'm betraying him. YOU should feel like YOU'RE betraying him, too, right? I mean, he's your best friend AND manager! You can't just go and start sleeping with his girlfriend…" Austin nodded and said, "Yeah… wouldn't be a very good friend if I did that, would I? Plus, what would everyone else think? My career would be dead and people wouldn't like me anymore." Ally hung on to those words. "So… you're saying that you don't want to do this because of your career, and PUBLICITY?" She was really starting to get pissed off.

"No, Ally! I swear! It was never like that!" Austin screamed, begging his only hope at ever being truly happy to come back to him. Ally was walking towards the door, when Austin grabbed her songbook and belted out the notes on the page it was turned to, even adding a few of his own.

_I'd give you the moon if I had to_

_I'd write every song just about you_

_Can't you see I'd do anything for us to be together?_

_I'd make all your troubles go away_

_If maybe you'd turn your pretty face towards me_

_Can't you see I want you to be with me forever?_

_I know it's not much_

_But it's all I've got_

_I'll give you all my love, my love_

_So give me a shot_

_I'd give you the moon if I had to_

_I'd write every song just about you_

_Can't you see for you I'd give you the moon?_

Ally was shocked. She was MORE than shocked. She was HAPPY. She had never had Austin serenade her before. She could see why so many of his female fans wanted more than anything to have him sing a song with their name as the title. But he wasn't serenading them. He was serenading HER. Not his fans. His SONGWRITER. The girl he had once described as being nothing like him was now the girl he described as being the most beautiful human on Earth. She immediately grabbed her phone, texted Dez, broke it off, and ran to Austin, who was still laying down, waiting for his true love to come back to him.

Dez couldn't believe it. Ally had texted, to tell him that she didn't like him and basically to go fuck himself. Tears poured out of his eyes like water pours over Niagra Falls. His arch enemy, Trish, who had recently gotten a job at the food court, found him, crying into his fries, his phone saying, "Sorry Dez. Im in luv w/ someone else. Hope u understand. 3 Ally." How could she tell him that she didn't love him and then manage to be able to put a HEART in her text? Dez felt a warm hand on his back, and he looked up, staring Trish right in the face. She put her hand back at her side and said, quietly, "Dez, I'm so sorry... I guess Austin finally told Ally how he feels about her." Dez immediately twitched, giving Trish quite a scare. "Austin really DOES have feelings for Ally?" Trish nodded and told Dez all about how Austin had confided in her to keep it secret about Austin's love for Ally. "If I wasn't dating Dallas, I might feel so sorry for you that I'd kiss you... or something like that." He made a gagging face and replied, "But, that means Austin broke the Bro Code." Trish had left Dez by that time and was already waiting on another customer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, WHAT A TURNOUT! I never thought this story would get such good reviews! I expected HATERS, actually! But thanks for the support to EVERYONE who reads my stories and here's Chapter 3 of Give You The Moon! WARNING: This chapter introduces Ally's dark past and shows near death. If you don't like these things, then I advise you not to read this story anymore.**

Chapter Three: Love and Hatred

Ally and Austin had been going out for a few weeks now. It seemed as if their bond was unseparable. You could never see one of them without the other. Austin always credited Ally at his concerts, and lately all he was singing was love songs about Ally. Give You the Moon was at the top of the charts, had been ever since it had first came out. They had broken a lot of records. The song went platinum in just a matter of DAYS and was bought by at least 7 billion iTunes users. It didn't bother Ally that much that more and more fangirls wanted to rape her boyfriend, but what DID bother her was the guilt she felt still after breaking up with Dez. She had broken his heart, and he was probably in his house right now, contemplating suicide. She felt so angry with herself for allowing Austin to do this to her, angry with Dez because he had been so hopeful for something that he knew probably wouldn't go right, angry with Austin for making her realize her feelings for him... She couldn't take it anymore. She remembered back in the seventh grade, when Austin had nothing to do with her. She flashed back to that moment...

_"Ha ha! You can't catch me!" Ally screamed, running as fast as her long legs could carry her. Her best friend had been chasing her constantly for the past few minutes, trying to capture her. His name was Evan Holly, and he was quite a bit older than her. She had only been thirteen at the time, Evan had been eighteen and almost out of high school. Ally had known him ever since she was little. He was the smartest kid she knew, and the most friendly. She laughed every time he made a joke, and she comforted him every time he cried. He had always watched over her, like an older brother of sorts. She had trusted him with everything she had, and he had done the same. They were inseparable, it seemed. They were always talking and playing. Ally kept running, not knowing where she was going. Evan was beginning to get tired, but kept chasing her despite his aching muscles. "COME BACK HERE!" he said playfully, through pants of breath. She smiled, taking more long strides, running farther away from him. She stood in the middle of the road, practically asking for him to come and almost capture her. But she would elude his clutches and then he would proceed to chase her once more. Ally smiled at her friend, not noticing the car that was coming behind her. Evan screamed and ran even faster towards his friend. He ran so fast that she had no time to try and escape him. He pushed his friend out of the way, and tried to run after her. Ally stood, panicked, cheering her friend on. His legs gave out on him, going out from under him, allowing him to collapse onto the highway. Ally had never swore before, but now seemed like a good time. "Oh SHIT!" she screamed, running out to try and save her friend. When she got to him, however, he was still lying in the middle of the road, and he said to her, "Save yourself, Ally. You don't have to die because of me." She felt the warm tears well up into her brown eyes. She could feel the heart inside of her chest break a little. She walked off of the paved road and screamed, "Evan! I'll see you again someday!" He nodded, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. The car neared Evan at an extremely quick pace. At this rate, Evan didn't have enough time to breathe his last breath before the tires would smash him into the concrete. Ally couldn't watch. The salty water of her tears flowed steadily down her pale porcelain face, her eyes becoming bloodshot from the salt of her tears. She closed her reddened eyes, feeling the pain of the tires across Evan's limp body. When she opened them, Evan wasn't there anymore. Only a messy pile of gore with a face similar to his. She cried into the wind, screaming to the sky, "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? YOU TOOK MY ONLY FRIEND! FUCK YOU!" Ally was on the verge of a breakdown by the time her family found her and called 911. She stared at the pile of gory body parts in the middle of the highway, and Evan's face. His long greasy black hair which was in desperate need of showering was messy across his cold face. His light sapphire eyes were open, staring blankly into her soul. By then, she had no reason to be happy anymore. Her soul had took a turn for the worse. She attempted suicide._

Ally's thoughts snapped back to the present. She didn't want to think about her first attempted suicide. She'd tried three times. The first one was almost successful. She hadn't told anyone about her past, because she was worried that they'd send her back to the hospital. She hated the hospital. She'd spent most of her freshman year in that hospital, rotting. She felt like they were treating her like she was insane. She constantly told the doctors, "I'm not fucked up, so stop trying to fix me and let me get on with my life!" She had met Evan's ex-girlfriend there. She had gone mental because she blamed herself for the death of Evan. The last Ally had ever heard of her was a few months ago, on the news. She had killed herself. Ally could remember the hospital as if she were still there.

_"You shouldn't blame yourself for Evan's death, Allyanna. It's not your fault that he's dead." Ally cocked her head up to face the counselor that sat before her. Her eyes were underlined with light purple bags from sleep deprivation and her brown hair was messy and in desperate need of a shower. Ally had really let herself go. It had seemed like only yesterday, Evan fell victim to Allyanna Dawson's stupidity. If she had just looked where she was going or stayed with Evan, things would have been different. But no. Ally had to be a stupid bitch and allow her only friend to be crushed by the rubber tires of the Nissan. That dumb driver HAD to have seen him lying in the road. If they hadn't, well, they were just a plain fucking dumbass. Ally stared at the counselor and said, in the most sickly voice the couselor had ever heard in her life, "You sure about that, Lisa?" Ally tilted an eyebrow, looking as mesochistic and insane as she could. When she looked insane, it reminded Lisa of a sick animal. Lisa didn't want to see her like this anymore, but she couldn't do anything about it. Lisa was about to say something, but Ally stopped her. "I think I'm a murderer. He told me to save myself rather than risk myself to save his life. I wanted to save him, but he pushed me out of the way. I'm not a fucking murderer, but I feel like I am. I shouldn't have LISTENED to him! If I wouldn't have, I wouldn't be here right now and I wouldn't be so frustrated. Is THAT he answer you want from me, Lisa? Because I sure as hell have no idea what I'm supposed to say! I feel angry with Evan. I feel sad because he died. I feel scared because I don't want to be here. I... I'm too complex for you, aren't I? No one can help me! You sure as hell couldn't help Vanessa. She felt the exact same way, except she wasn't there! SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! I DID! If you can't help her, you can't help me. I'm a lost cause. Just let me go and let me kill myself. The world would be a better place." Lisa was angry with Allyanna. "Don't say that, Allyanna. You couldn't have saved him. You would've died." Ally only plunged deeper into her depression and her insanity. "That's the beauty of it all. I was so close. I could have done it. And I wouldn't have cared. But no. Death just toyed with my soul and left me here to rot in my own personal hell."_

Hell, she called it. Her own personal BRAND of hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I noticed a lot of you who commented on how dark the story was getting. Sorry, but it's only gonna get DARKER from here. This introduces Ally's gift that she received after Evan's death.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Illusions and Advice

_"So, your name is Allyanna? That's really pretty. My name is Kyle. What are YOU in here for?" Ally was talking to a kid in the mental hospital she had just recently met. He liked her name. She liked his name. "Thanks..." she said. Ever since she first arrived, she had gone almost mute. She only spoke one or two words at a time, unless she was with Lisa, her counselor. Then, she didn't talk at all. Lisa had gotten so frustrated lately with Allyanna's behavior. Ally didn't care. Kyle eyed his new "friend" suspiciously, because she had never answered his question. "Umm... hello? I just asked you a question..." The 14-year-old boy stared at the brunette girl as if she were a rare creature, a POISONOUS rare creature. She looked at him and said, "My friend." Kyle knew that she wasn't telling him the whole story, as he replied, "What happened to your friend?" Ally could feel the tears about to fall, as she finally spoke. "He got hit by a car... I tried to help him, but he told me to save myself. I feel terrible about what happened..." she sighed and quickly changed the subject. "What happened to YOU that was so bad, Kyle?" He sighed and replied, "Well... my parents were killed right in front of me. I blamed myself for not trying to save them. I'm still kinda sorting through that." Ally looked at him and tried to reassure him that he wasn't to blame. He smiled and said, "Thanks, Allyanna. But YOU aren't to blame for your friend's death either."_

* * *

Ally could feel the pressure of her new found fame rising, and when she got stressed out, she remembered Evan. She didn't want to break up with Austin, but she didn't want him to keep exposing her to the public eye. She decided that it would be best to just get it out of the way and break up with Austin. And then she remembered Kyle, who was probably still in the mental hospital. She had liked Kyle. He was one of her only friends. He would want her to stay with Austin. Everything was just too messed up for her to handle.

_"Ally! ALLY!" _'That's odd...' Ally thought, after hearing the faint cry of her name. _"Ally! It's me! It's Evan!" _'WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!' she thought, looking around. The voice got louder and louder. _"Ally! I'm right here!" _She looked up, and surely enough, there Evan was. He was transparent, in a way. He had a ghostly aura about him, that made her shudder. She could see his ghost! It was a miracle! _"Ally, listen to me. You can't do this to Austin. He really loves you and wants the best for you. You don't have to do that. If you just let go of what happened to me, you can move on and be free. Let go, Ally. It's the only option." _This time, Ally responded to the ghost.

"You don't understand, Evan. You were my best friend. I can't just forget about you and move on with my life. You know that's not how it works. If it did work like that, I would've forgot about you a long time ago! But it's not right, and I can't just let go so easily. I'm sorry, but my only other choice is to break up with Austin. You can't do anything about it, and you sure as hell can't stop me as a ghost!" Her ex-best friend looked down at her, broken and distraught, crying as she reached for something in her purse. She dropped the handbag and held her cell phone in her hand. _"Allyanna Marie Dawson! DON'T CALL AUSTIN!"_

* * *

_"I think you're finally okay to re-enter society, Allyanna. Congratulations." There was a big celebration in the mental hospital. Ally, now 15, was leaving the hospital and returning to her father. Everyone was excited to see that she had finally gotten herself together. That was, everyone, except for Kyle Morrison. He had become her best friend over the course of the 2 years Ally had spent in the hospital, and had even began to have feelings for her. He was the first person Ally saw in the crowd. She ran to him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster with her tiny figure. She smiled as they broke from the embrace. "Isn't this amazing, Kyle! I'm leaving the mental hospital today!" He put on a fake smile, and tried to show as much happiness for his friend as he could. "Yeah, it's great. Are you sure you're okay to go?" Ally knew that Kyle was concerned for her safety and mental health, and she seriously began to doubt herself. __"I'm sure I'll be fine, Kyle," she said, reluctantly. He doubted that she was sure, but replied, "Okay. If you need someone to talk to, though, here's my number, so you can call me." He handed her a slip of paper. She grabbed her phone and put the number into her contacts and named it, "Best Friend."_

* * *

_"Ally! Don't you DARE!" _She scrolled down her contacts, until she got to one entitled, "Best Friend." She clicked the call button and held it to her ear.

* * *

**The next chapter will continue with Ally's encounter with Evan and her call to Kyle. Thanks for reading and look for more Give You The Moon! :D**


End file.
